Limpieza de Primavera
by flabberu
Summary: NozaChiyo, Drabble — Algún día le daría el otro lazo a Nozaki, sólo que no sería esa semana, ni ese mes. Debía tener paciencia… y ya había pasado más de un año, no la mataría esperar un tiempo más, ¿verdad?


_Inspirado en lo que creo yo es el cap 48 del manga. Ya ni me acuerdo cuál es, ah._

 _Cuando me leí esa parte me sentí bastante feliz, pensando en que, quizás, Nozaki guardó el lazo como un recuerdo inconscientemente bueno (¿?) y nació este prompt de la nada._

 _Meh, meh._

 _De "Mis vecinos los Yamada", aprendí que los japoneses hacen una limpieza en plena primavera, donde se deshacen de la basura and that. Soy fanática Ghibli, yes._

 _So idk, mis feelings andan destrozados por culpa de un chico, así que no sé. Voy a llorar mientras veo La Desaparición de Yuki-chan, no me toquen._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _NozaChiyo, spoilers del manga, ligeros toques de OoC y ubicado en algún momento equis suspendido a partir del último capítulo que salió._

 ** _Nota adicional:_** _Cualquier error, es culpa de que sean las once de la noche cuando termino esto y del hecho de que es el primer fic de este fandom que hago._

* * *

—… Nozaki-kun, tienes demasiada basura —suspiró Sakura, con las manos en las caderas y los ojos fijos en el "desastre ordenado" del mangaka— ¿Hace cuánto no limpias? Recuerdo que siempre recogías las cosas cuando terminabas los capítulos —Había mucho papeleo, ideas para el manga que finalmente eran rechazadas por Ken o el propio Nozaki.

—Estuve muy ocupado —fue la respuesta de Umetarou, quien frunció las cejas—, debo hacer la primera cita de Mamiko y Suzuki y…

—…Necesitabas referencias y acosaste a varias parejas —completó la chica, ya sabiendo lo que diría de antemano, esbozando luego una sonrisa divertida, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Eres un caso, Nozaki-kun. Voy a ayudarte porque es sábado y ya limpié mi casa con mamá—Y se estiró, subiendo ligeramente los shorts que traía, así como el borde de la camisa que decidió ponerse aquella mañana de primavera.

—Gracias, Sakura.

—Ya, ya. Busca la escoba, las bolsas y las cajas antes de que se haga tarde o llegue Mikorin —dijo, acomodándose el cabello en un pequeño moño, mientras que Nozaki soltaba un "voy" más relajado.

* * *

Después de varias horas metiendo papeles inútiles en las bolsas de basura —"¿Una salida al zoológico, donde un oso secuestra a Mamiko? Ya estás pasando el límite"— y botando las plumillas sin tinta que, por algún motivo, él no había desechado desde un principio, Sakura revisó una de las gavetas del escritorio donde Nozaki solía dibujar, sólo para encontrarse con el lazo que le había dado al joven dibujante cuando lo conoció.

—Um… Nozaki-kun, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó, alzando el moño con el papel de "Bienvenido" pegado.

Umetarou levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Creo que con eso me inspiré para hacerle el peinado a Mamiko —contestó, doblando una de las mantas que acostumbraba a sacar en caso de tener visitas de noche—. A veces, cuando duermo, puedo ver a una chica con un lazo atado a su cabello, caminando entre pétalos de sakura… ¡Ella era buena referencia para manga! Sin embargo, no me acuerdo de su cara.

Chiyo sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su sien y le costó bastante reprimir el suspiro que luchaba por salir de sus labios.

—Y, aunque olvidé casi todo —continuó el mangaka, guardando esta vez las revistas—, me siento bien sabiendo que con su ayuda me inspiré para hacer a la segunda mujer más importante de mi vida: ¡Mamiko! —Exclamó, con el número especial de _Shoujo Romance_ apretado firmemente en la mano.

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas de su cara, Nozaki-kun? —inquirió la adolescente, sentándose en el suelo con cansancio. Ya debían ser más de las dos de la tarde y su estómago comenzaba a gruñir.

—Para nada —habló a secas el de cabello oscuro, terminando de clasificar las revistas por orden de fecha—, aunque quizás me encuentre con ella pronto, ¿quién sabe? El mundo es complicado… ¿te imaginas que sea como Ken…?

—No creo —Sakura se dio una palmada en el rostro—. Olvida eso, ¿podrías hacer almuerzo? Tengo hambre —musitó, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el golpe y por la vergüenza.

—Claro, Sakura. Enseguida —Se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cocina en silencio.

Y ella no dijo nada, satisfecha con el hecho de que, a pesar de que Mamiko tuviera la personalidad de Mikoshiba, su apariencia estaba genuinamente inspirada en ella; era un orgullo saber que, indirectamente, fue uno de los pilares para el popular manga de "Sakiko Yumeno".

Algún día le daría el otro lazo a Nozaki, sólo que no sería esa semana, ni ese mes. Debía tener paciencia… y ya había pasado más de un año, no la mataría esperar un tiempo más, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _I like this guy, but here's this other guy, with that fucking brain and that fucking obsession with gore, and I want to hug him because he's so damn kawaii ;_; fml I'm surrounded by idiots._

 ** _~Uncontrolled Shipper_**


End file.
